Thoughts
by Royal Amphitrite
Summary: Robin thinks too much. But he really should stop before he misses the reality in front of him. A beautiful reality it is.


Robin thinks too much.

He thinks about his adoptive father, about Jump City and all his responsibilities, about this almost love/hate relationship between him and Slade (though there is more hate than love), even about his team, and what he would be like if he didn't have them.

If someone asked Robin what he thought about, or why his eyes would blur slightly every few seconds, why he glazed over reality as if in boredom.

He would admit to thinking about all said things, and even why he ponders them, but there is one thing he would never admit to thinking about.

Starfire.

He daydreamed about her sun-colored hair, her emerald green eyes, and the smile that could literally blind someone for days.

He wonders about her pain, her secrets, her hidden hardships.

 _Her scars._

Robin ponders why she _still_ smiled, after meeting all the bastards in the universe, being hated by what family she had left, without a planet or immediate home.

Though Robin was a nineteen-year-old male, he would cry into Bruce's shoulder whenever he wanted to, complain about missing Alfred's hot cocoa whenever he wanted to, sob about his biological parent's death _whenever he wanted to_.

But Kori had to stay strong. She had to be happy. She couldn't have a weakness. Yes, she could feel emotions, but never sadness, or depression, what good would that do her? Nothing in the battle field.

Which made Robin wonder, instinctually she was a positive person, with positive thoughts, and a positive perspective, but what happened behind closed doors? When she couldn't be happy, or when there was a battle they lost, or when it was the anniversary of Tamarn's decimation?

 _She could come to them._

Robin immediately rid of the thought, sure, they were family and all but it wasn't the same as _blood_.

As connecting to someone in a very personal way.

 _He could do it._

Robin probably could, but he knew it wouldn't end well. If there was one thing he thanked the dark knight for, it was teaching him about the fragileness of his relationships with people.

How easily their lives could be shattered, let alone destroyed.

 _"Dick, don't have too many precious people."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"..."  
_ _  
"Bruce...?"_ _  
_

 _"You'll get hurt more than they ever will, Dick. They'll get paper cuts and you'll get stab wounds."_

 _"Funny you're talking 'Batsy', I could give you a list of names, specially made, just for you."_

 _"Don't be difficult Richard. Just...limit your own list. Don't have it stretch to the floor."_

 _"And what, end up an unemotional, exorbitantly introverted, stone wall, just like you?"_

Robin remembered Bruce's sour smile.

 _"Father and son_ _."_ __

 _'scoff', " Yeah, cold day in **hell**." _Robin mentally chuckled, _'Dick'_ , his nickname use to suite him well, maybe it still does.

Starfire was so easy to break if you said the right thing, if you were the right person,

 _If you were him._

Of course Robin wasn't aware of his ability to crush her.

He thought her strength flowed throughout all her soul, her very spirit. No one could break her.

Robin studied her, analyzed her abilities and her likes and dislikes. Some would call him obsessed, but Robin thought that was too close to his feelings for Slade, he liked the word _interested_ more.

Robin day-dreamed about having a life with his teammate, a _normal_ life, with normal friends and no issues or tribulations. They would be married, with a little girl named _Mar'i Grayson,_ they would live somewhere warm, but cold at the same time, so that he could see Star's nose turn red at the touch of a crystal snowflake, and argue with his daughter if they would drink warm tea or steaming cocoa.

After the chill they would head to the beach, enjoy the water and build sand castles, and Robin could watch as the females of his family licked cherry cool treats.

 _"Star it's called a pop-si-cle."  
_

" _It so cold! It resembles the feel of those snow-snow, flakes of snow?"_

" _Snowflakes dear." "Yes! Those frost colored_

 _ **snowflakes**!"_

 _"Daddy, daddy! Look at me!"_

 _"That's nice princess, but we all know daddy's the king! Watch this!"_

Giggles everywhere.

 _"Daddy stop it! You're getting me wet!"_

Robin instantly clenched his eyes shut, as if it would stop images from pouring into his head.

It was useless to think about, for he knew loving her would be dangerous, selfish. They were best friends and that was enough.

At least, Robin _thinks_ it is.

Bruce would love her. Eventually at least. It would be like yin and yang, and though the two would be completely different, they were completely the same also.

 _Does that make sense?_

Robin's head was starting to hurt from all these thoughts. He couldn't imagine a world without her, though he loved her from afar, it was enough love to keep him going, to keep him grounded.

 _To keep him sane._

Robin eyes sagged and he pounded his head on the table in front of him. It hurt so much to not be able to touch her the way he wanted to, look at her the way he wanted to, _love her the way he wanted to_.

His thoughts were all about wants, wants from Slade, wants from his family, wants from his team, wants from _her_.

What an ignorant _twit_ he was.

At least he admitted it.

Robin shook his head and smiled.

"Man, get your head in the game! Tofu-eater here cooked you as-!"

" _Friend-Cyborg_!"

"My bad- _behind_. Either way, can you get over here and teach this sucker a lesson?"

Robin rolled his eyes and strolled over to where his friends were sitting.

"Yeah, whatever. Give me the remote." He smirked his infamous smirk.

"Sure thing, bro."

"Go best-friend Robin!"

Robin chuckled whole-heartedly. He was fine with watching from the side-lines, it was just as good.

Either way, Robin really needed to stop thinking so much,

 _Or he would miss the reality in front of him.  
_

* * *

 ** _(Edited)_**

 **How did you like it?**

 **I feel like I should have elaborated more on the situation, but, blah.**

 **Should I make one for Starfire's thoughts on Robin? I probably will, but it's nice to know what strangers think. :/**

 **Please let me know if you review.**

 **Anyways, Love** _ **R.A.**_


End file.
